


Troll-Cancan Captain

by Kyni



Series: Koburastuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe Koburastuck, Crossdressing, Fish Puns, Gen, March Eridan, Troll-cancan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyni/pseuds/Kyni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan Ampora is the famous Space Pirate Guild Master. He ruins by terror and every little troll fear his name.</p><p>But Eridan has weird hobbies... including stealing a princess dress when she's not looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troll-Cancan Captain

**Author's Note:**

> English is only my third langage so if you see any errors, don't hesitate to tell me so I can correct it.
> 
> This short story is part of a Homestuck AU named Koburastuck you can possibly find here (with the designs and character files) if you want to know more about it: http://koburastuck.tumblr.com/
> 
> Good reading!
> 
> The scene is inspired by the movie Stardust and the famous Captain Shakespeare (Robert de Niro) scene.
> 
> Here's the world-known song: http://www.4shared.com/mp3/VkvNaVoW/classic_-_offenbach_-_french_c.html

Feferi was worried for some reason. She had a bad feeling since this song began in the spaceship. The pirates remained silent and that was really awkward.  
  
« I’m wondering what’s wrong with this tuna.  
\- I’m not thure about thith but I have a weird theeling though.  
\- Whale… let’s check this out Sollux !  
\- If you want it tho Majesty. »  
  
 The princess and his servant took their way through the ship, trying to locate the source of the  giddy tune. When they arrived outside the door of the Captain’s room, some pirate eventually stopped them.  
  
« No ! He whispered to them with great fear in his voice. Ya can’t disturb tha Cap’n right now, he’s….uuuh….kinda busy, he begged.  
\- Out of the way athhole, Sollux answered while pushing him out of the freaking way.  
\- Ah… sorry about that sir, said the princess while entering the room. »  
  
 It really was a fine room. Decorated with fabric of choice in a cosy atmosphere no one ever suspected on a pirate ship. Sweet candles burned calmly on the Captain’s desk and there was a sweet fragrance of lilies in the air. The phonograph kept on playing loud so the Captain couldn’t hear them enter the chamber.  
  
 Curiosity took Feferi to the dressing room and she stayed stun for a moment, big shining eyes behind goggles, soon joined by her servant whose jaw nearly crashed onto the floor.  
  
 Some decadent shaved legg jumped out the royal dress while Eridan Ampora hummed out the well-knowned tune, waving the fabric left and right in front of a huge mirror. His face was outrageously made-up and giddy when he suddenly jolted with a squeak. The captain flipped out with panic in his dark eyes.  
  
« It is not wwhat you think it is !  
\- Oh my glub… is that MY dress ?  
\- I can explain…  
\- Shit ! Ampora… are you inthane ? !  
\- Wwhale… I was just tryin to figure out howw her Majesty could movve wwith that magnificent dress… »  
  
 Shame tainted his cheeks bright purple.  
  
« You were fucking danthing Troll-Cancan !  
\- No ! I wwasn’t !  
\- It is so unfair ! His legs are prettier than mine ! Did you do it in porpoise ? !  
\- Nooo !  
\- Well, it ith well shaved for thure.  
\- Oh my glub… you look beautiful in that dress Eridan!  
\- Thank you. I mean no! That is not wwhat I wwanted to say! Get out of here!»


End file.
